Not What He Wanted
by Medie Shanachie
Summary: All Eliot wanted to do was spend some time with Ben...why did everyone have to keep messing with it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eliot Spencer or Leverage. I do own this plot and the various OCs scattered through-out. Eliot doesn't belong to me...more's the pity. :-) Thanks to Dean Devlin and the creators of Leverage for giving us such a great playground!  
**Spoilers:** Mainly for Past Revealed--this takes place before that story and once again if you don't want to be spoiled for that...don't read this.  
**Rating:** PG to R for language mostly  
**Author's Note:** I am still working on this, but I wanted to post the beginning...mostly because I love Eliot and Ben together so much. Thanks to SMMS525 for her help with a variety of things with this story...more than I can actually name here. And also to her, serenelystrange, and trulybloom who all voted for Eliot and Ben to go to the pool! Cause as they said "Who wouldn't want shirtless, wet Eliot?" I have more to come and I do know where I am going, but it'll be a few days...and I want to do a timeline for my Leverage stories, so needed to put this one up. Enjoy! Especial thanks to SMMS528 for Eliot's "cover" name._

* * *

Eliot leaned against the pillar in the airport, watching the ebb and flow of the people around him. Shades hid his normally clear blue eyes and he peered over them as a new gaggle of people headed for him. He edged out of the way, watching the one he was positive was a pickpocket. The slight girl gave him a twisted smile; recognizing a kindred spirit before slipping into the crowd. "Nice work, darlin'," he whispered to himself. Pushing off the stanchion, he moved towards security as the next wave came through. He knew this was the flight he was waiting for. Scanning the faces, he looked for the familiar one he was meeting.

A harried looking stewardess was holding tightly to a little boy's hand. When the boy spied Eliot, he stopped and began jumping up and down, yelling, "Unca Eliot! Unca Eliot!"

Eliot's face broke into a wide grin and he waved, beckoning him forward. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he called, "You gotta come through the gate, Ben. I can't come get you." While he waited, he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and flipped it open to his id.

The stewardess got Ben moving again and Eliot met them as they exited security. Ben threw his arm around Eliot's legs, only one since the stewardess refused to relinquish her hold. Eliot hugged his boy to him as he looked at the woman. "I'll take him," he told her.

"I need to see some id, sir. I can only turn him over to the person his mother authorized. Otherwise he goes back on the plane," the woman explained.

Eliot held his wallet out. "I'm his uncle," he explained. "Eliot Kane. I'm assuming that's who his mother authorized?"

The woman studied the id as Ben tried to wiggle his fingers into Eliot's pocket. "Did ya bring it?" he asked.

"Not now, Ben," Eliot said, patiently. "Just wait a moment."

"But you brought it, right?" Ben insisted.

"Yeah, I brought it, Ben, but you're not getting it now. Hands out," Eliot ordered.

Ben removed his hand, but looked up at him as the woman continued to study the id. Eliot couldn't understand what was taking so long. He knew the id would stand up to most inspections so it should stand up to her visual. "Please, Unca Eliot?" Ben begged.

"All right," Eliot agreed, giving in so he didn't have to listen to Ben anymore. "But don't open it in here or I'm taking it back." Digging into his pocket, he pulled the small pocket knife he had promised Ben out and handed it to him.

Ben grinned happily and clutched it, finally letting go of Eliot's leg. The stewardess glanced down. "Did you just hand him a _knife_?! He's just a little boy!" she exclaimed.

Eliot bit down on his first response which was to snatch Ben and leave. "You're not his mother," he told her. "Is there an issue with my id? Or can I take my nephew home now?"

Ben was examining the knife closely, obviously quite happy with it. "I can't go with you?" he asked as he slipped it into his own pocket.

Eliot ruffled his hair. "I'm sure there _won't_ be an issue, buddy." He glared at the woman over his son's head. "Will there?"

With a final look at his id, she handed it back to him. "No, Mr. Kane, of course not." Looking down at Ben, she bestowed a smile that wasn't quite friendly on him. "Enjoy your visit with your uncle."

"I will," Ben chirped. Finally freed from the woman's grasp, he held his hands out to Eliot, who immediately swung him up onto his shoulders. "Bye!" he called as they began to stride away.

Eliot freed a hand to shove his wallet back into his pocket as soon as he felt he was far enough away from that woman. "You did good, bud," he told Ben as he checked the signs and veered towards baggage claim.

Ben grabbed onto Eliot's hair and the man tried not to wince as he inadvertently pulled on it. "Why didn't she want me to go with you?" he asked.

"I dunno," Eliot responded. "Guess I'm not what she expected your uncle to look like. But you did good waiting and not bugging me."

"Mama said to let you handle it. And to call you Unca Eliot until you told me to stop," Ben explained.

Eliot squeezed Ben's legs where they rested against his chest. "You're a good boy. Just a little longer for that." They reached the baggage claim and Eliot reached up to put him down. "Down ya go, kiddo. What's your bag look like?"

"Red duffel." Ben pointed out the bag that was just coming around the belt.

Eliot snagged the bag, slinging it over his shoulder, then put a hand on Ben's head to guide him away. "So what did you do to aggravate the stewardess?" he asked as they strolled out the door.

"Nothing," Ben said, just a shade too innocently. "It was a long flight."

"Benjamin," Eliot warned. "What did _you_ do?"

"I got bored. She wanted me to sit still," he explained. "I didn't do anything."

Eliot could tell he was beginning to get upset. "Okay," he soothed him. "I'm not mad." He opened the door and boosted him into the front seat of the truck. Making sure the boy was buckled in, he slammed the door shut. Starting the truck up, he told Ben as he backed out, "You can stop with the 'Unca Eliot' now."

Ben grinned happily and kicked his feet out, hitting the dashboard lightly. "Okay, Daddy."

"Hey, watch those feet, buddy, this truck's a classic!" The two shared a laugh at Eliot's reprimand.

As Eliot drove into the city, they chatted about what he had planned for the week they had. He had considered renting an apartment for the week, but had finally decided that a hotel was easier and more explainable. Renting an apartment for a week or two would raise questions; renting a hotel room for the same amount of time was the norm. So Eliot had picked a nice hotel that would be agreeable to kids and rented a suite. He had checked in a few days ago and gotten everything ready, stocking the kitchen and making sure the room was set up the way he wanted.

By-passing the desk now, he guided Ben into the elevator. "I wanna push the button," Ben exclaimed.

The elderly couple who had entered with them smiled indulgently as Eliot tried to contain Ben and not drop the duffel he was holding. "Okay," he said, "but you need to calm down." He nodded towards the pad. "We're on the tenth floor."

The woman smiled at them as Ben moved back to Eliot's side after pushing the button and hooked his fingers in his father's belt. "Is this your first visit to Chicago?" she asked.

Ben looked up at Eliot, who placed a comforting hand on his head. "It's his first visit," Eliot answered, "but I've been here on business before."

"Daddy said we're going to the zoo and the pier and a really big bookstore!" Ben exclaimed.

Eliot squeezed his shoulder. "You don't need to overwhelm them, bud." He smiled at the couple. "Sorry, he's a little excited."

"Oh, that's fine," the man assured him. "We've got a granddaughter about his age. He's five?"

"I'm six!" Ben told him indignantly.

"I'm so sorry. Six," the man corrected himself. He motioned as the elevator stopped. "This is our floor. Enjoy your visit."

"Bye!" Ben called cheerfully.

Eliot shook his head as they exited the elevator and tried to remind himself that he wanted Ben to grow up unafraid and open. Ben really hadn't given anything away and they were on vacation. Still a lifetime of being cautious was hard to shake. He ushered Ben into the suite and gestured towards the right bedroom. "That one's yours," he said. "Why don't you take your bag and get settled? When you're done, we'll make dinner."

"Okay, Daddy." Impulsively, Ben hugged Eliot's legs before running into the bedroom. Eliot shook his head at the amount of energy Ben had and made a mental note to take him down to the gym or swimming. Otherwise he'd never get him to bed tonight.

He had planned pizza for dinner the first night and he worked on pulling the ingredients out of the fridge while he waited for Ben. He was juggling the pepperoni, mushrooms, and peppers when his cell buzzed in his pocket. Setting them down, he flipped the phone open and answered without looking; figuring it was Bri checking up on Ben. "Yeah?"

"Mr. Spencer, are you enjoying the Windy City?" a male voice asked.

Eliot froze; that wasn't the voice he had been expecting. It was vaguely familiar. In that he had probably heard it around, but didn't know it perfectly. "How did you get this number?" he demanded.

"A friend of a friend. It doesn't matter," the voice said. "I need you to do a job for me."

"I'm not available right now."

"Ah, yes, you have a little boy with you. Your nephew, I believe?" Before Eliot could say anything, he continued, "Well, if you want that handsome little boy to continue breathing, you'll do this. We can meet tomorrow at the cafe down the block from your hotel and I'll give you the details."

Eliot motioned for Ben to stay quiet as he ran into the room. "No. I'll meet you, but at a place I choose."

"Name the time and place."

"Tomorrow at ten am. The Children in Paradise Bookstore," Eliot instructed, watching Ben closely as he scrambled onto a stool and reached for the knife on the counter. Eliot shook his head at the boy and Ben pulled his hand back. "How will I know you?"

"I believe I can find you. I am aware of what you look like. Just be there." The phone clicked closed before Eliot could say anything else.

"Daddy?" Ben asked, leaning over as he tried to get his father's attention.

Eliot caught him before he could fall off the stool. "How about you not crack your head open the first day you're with me?" he suggested.

"Is something wrong, Daddy?" Ben wanted to know.

"No." Eliot stroked a hand down his head, soothing him. "Nothing's wrong or at least you didn't do anything." He glanced at the ingredients he had on the counter. "Are you really hungry?"

Ben eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking while you were unpacking. I had planned to make pizza tonight, but it seems to me that you've been cooped up all day. So I thought, maybe we could go swimming? And then eat by the pool?"

Ben launched himself off the stool and only because Eliot had been expecting it did he catch the boy. "Yippee! Yes! Yes! Yes! Pool!" he yelled. "Pool!"

Eliot smiled at the enthusiasm pouring out of the boy. "All right. Go get your swimsuit on and put a t-shirt on over top. I'll put this stuff away and change."

After storing the stuff in the fridge, Eliot went into his own room and changed into his own suit, dragging on a shirt after wards. After checking to make sure Ben was okay, he called down to room service and ordered food for them, arranging to have it delivered at pool side in about forty-five minutes. That would hopefully give him enough time to wear Ben out before eating. Ben charged out of his room as Eliot hung up the phone. "I'm ready, Daddy!" he announced.

"Okay, squirt," Eliot said. "Lemme grab a key. And we'll go."

Eliot decided on the ride down to the pool that being shut into a small box with his son was rapidly becoming one of his least favorite things. Ben bounced from one side of the elevator to the other and back again, chattering like a magpie. Eliot tuned most of it out, managing to respond when it was required of him. He was very glad when they reached the floor the pool was on and Ben was released from his prison.

"Hey." Eliot stopped him as they entered the pool area, realizing he didn't know the answer to a very important question. "You do know how to swim, right?"

Ben rolled his eyes and shoved the package he had been carrying into Eliot's hands. "Swimmies, Daddy."

Eliot looked down at the package. "Yeah. Okay." _Like that explains anything_, he thought. Looking around, he spied a towel cart. "Ben, see those towels? Go get us two, please?" When the boy turned and Eliot realized he was poised to take off running, he snagged his arm. "Walk, Ben."

Ben started off, turning back to make sure he was doing it right. Eliot smiled and nodded, reassuring him, before looking down at the package in his hand. "What the _hell_ are swimmies?"

A muffled laugh to his left had his muscles tensing and his body turning, A dark haired woman smiled at him from where she was lounging on a near-by chair. "Lemme guess...non-custodial dad?"

"Ah, yeah something like that," Eliot admitted. "It's...complicated." He held up the package. "Any idea what swimmies are?"

She swung long legs over the side of the chair and stood up, tying a wrap around her waist. She held out a hand and he gave her the package. As she ripped it open, she explained, "Swimmies are plastic floats. You blow them up and put them on the kid's arms and then they don't sink."

"That's actually pretty ingenious." Eliot examined the one she handed back to him until he found the opening. He nodded towards the pool as he began to blow it up. "So are one of those yours?"

She pointed out three kids playing together. "I'm their nanny. Sarah Beth." She held her hand out.

"Ah, um, Eliot," he replied as Ben skidded into his legs. He caught the boy against him. "And this is Ben."

Sarah Beth crouched down in front of Ben and smiled at him. "Hi, Benny, nice to meet you."

Ben glared at her around Eliot's leg. "Ben," he insisted.

Her smile became pained. "All right. Ben then. It's nice to meet you. Your daddy was just telling me you two are going swimming."

Eliot frowned since he hadn't said that, but figured it was a logical conclusion since they were here. Taking the float back from the woman, he said, "Thank you for your assistance, Sarah Beth." Putting a hand on Ben's shoulder, he turned him. "It was nice to meet you."

"I don't like her," Ben said as soon as they were out of earshot.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: So this is really short, but mostly just moves it along and I'm giving y'all what was requested. :-) Enjoy!_

* * *

Eliot set the towels down on the chair before sitting down. As he assisted Ben in sliding the swimmies on his arms, he asked, "Why don't you like her?"

The boy frowned. "She was talking to you. It's _our_ time."

Eliot sighed, then frowned himself as he realized there was no way to get Ben's shirt off. As he pulled the swimmies back off and helped him out of his shirt, he explained, "She was just making conversation, squirt. And she helped me with your swimmies. It's not a big deal. You ready?"

Ben pulled on Eliot's shirt. "You gotta take this off."

Eliot winced as he realized that meant everyone would see his scars, including Ben. He couldn't let his son go into the water on his own though. "All right. Go check the water." He gave Ben a little shove in the right direction and called after him, "But don't fall in!"

He pulled his shirt over his head and when he could see again, he noticed Ben leaning over the water. Moving swiftly, he scooped Ben up before the boy tumbled in. Ben squealed in delight as Eliot tossed him lightly into the air. "Again, Daddy!" he demanded when Eliot caught him.

"Thought you wanted to go swimming," Eliot answered.

"I do."

"All right." Eliot shifted Ben to his hip and began to walk down the steps. Ben clung to him as they entered, but eagerly reached for the water. He splashed it gently, getting water on both of them. "Hey," Eliot protested. "How 'bout you wait till we're all the way in?"

Ben looked down at the water, up at his father, and then reached down. As his hand hit the water, Eliot realized his intent and he tried to jerk his head away, but he still ended up drenched. It was worth it when his ears cleared and he heard the peal of laughter coming from his son. "Daddy's wet!" Ben crowed.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Eliot growled, careful to keep his voice from getting too menacing. Although he shouldn't have worried since his growl only set Ben off again. Grabbing Ben around the waist, and hoping the swimmies lived up to their reputation, he tossed his son a little way into the pool.

Ben bobbed to the surface, sputtering a little since he had been laughing when he went under. "Again, Daddy!" he cried.

"Do you know any other phrase?" Eliot asked, even as he made his way over to Ben and prepared to throw him again.

Ben grinned and shook his wet hair out of his face. "Nope. Again, Daddy!"

Forty-five minutes later, Eliot called a halt to the play, citing tiredness although he was sure Ben was raring to go for another hour. He hauled his protesting son out of the pool and tucked him under one arm, carrying him over to where their towels and shirts were sitting. "Dinner time, squirt," he explained. "Then bed so we can go to the bookstore tomorrow."

"No games?" Ben asked as Eliot dried him off and tugged off the swimmies.

"Bookstore tomorrow. We'll go to Navy Pier the day after. I promised your mama I'd get ya some books."

Ben made a face, but then brightened. "Horse books?"

"If you want," Eliot confirmed, then smiled as a yawn almost split Ben's face open. "Come on. Dinner and then bed."

Ben knuckled his eyes as Eliot scooped him up. "Not tired, Daddy."

"Sure you aren't," Eliot agreed. He shifted Ben's weight as the boy lay his head down on Eliot's shoulder. Making a decision, he paused at the counter and asked for their dinners to be sent upstairs. Ben would be asleep before they sat down if he waited down here.

Ben's breathing was light and even before he entered the elevator and by the time they reached their suite, he was sound asleep. Eliot carried him into his room, undressing him and then slipping a pair of pajamas on before tucking him into the bed. Finding Jackson, Ben's stuffed horse, under the bed, he set it beside Ben and waited until he was sure the boy was settled.

Back in the main room, he admitted room service, motioning for them to be silent. After signing the slip, he hustled them out. Sitting down to eat, he realized that this solitary meal was different. Instead of turning on the television or the radio for noise since he wasn't on alert, he listened to the deep breathing of Ben, monitoring him to be sure he was all right. After cleaning up and before turning in, he checked on him, knowing that Ben was his sole responsibility for once. It was at once heartening that Bri trusted him and at the same time scarier than any job he had ever pulled.


	3. Chapter 3

All right I have been getting a lot of alerts for things on here, which I am assuming means people are not taking a look at my profile. Completely understandable, but I feel kinda bad that y'all are alerting things and never going to get an update for them…sorry, but I'm not posting on here anymore. Mostly because my multiple personalities are taking over my brain and making it difficult for me to keep track of things.

The main reason this account is still active is I have friends who post on here and I like to be able to comment to them when they post something new or help them out with things. Sooo with that in mind, I'm copying what I posted in my profile and posting it in each of the unfinished stories:

Okay so my multiple identities are now taking over my brains and I am not sure who I am or where I'm going. Joke! But I am trying to get all my writing condensed down into two accounts. With that in mind...I will not longer be posting here. Nothing new is going to go up here or will be finished here. If something is incomplete, it will either not be finished or it will be moved over to my livejournal account. I'm not going to take anything down, but I am not going to be adding to anything either.

If you would like to find me on the web from now on:

my **fanfiction** will be on live journal under the name shanachie_quill at http: /shanachie-quill .livejournal .com/

my **original fiction** continues to be on under the name medievalgirl at **http:/ www. writing. com / authors/ medievalgirl**

Copy and paste the websites to use them and remove the spaces (sorry refuses to let people post URLs that are not internal).

With that in mind, I also want to let people who have been asking know what of my incomplete work will or will not be finished or what I hope to finish. So of the following stories...here is what I am hoping/planning.

**Life Lessons**-I intend to finish this (although I'm not sure when)

**School Days**-I do not intend to finish this

**Not What He Wanted**—At this point in time I'm not planning to finish it, that doesn't mean I won't, but I'm not going to work on it at this moment—I screwed up the back story and I need to fix it

**Past Revealed**—At this point in time I'm not planning to finish it, that doesn't mean I won't, but I'm not going to work on it at this moment—I screwed up the back story and I need to fix it

**SGA2 Saves the World**-I'd like to finish this, but I've kinda lost my SGA muse...so if I can find him again...I shall

**The Handbook to InterAgency Co-Operation**—I'm considering emailing my co-author and seeing if I can just plow through the last couple of chapters and finishing it…I'll get back to y'all on this

**Through the Looking Glass**-This is not going to be finished at this time

**Playing with Fire**—At this point in time I'm not planning to finish it, that doesn't mean I won't, but I'm not going to work on it at this moment—I screwed up the back story and I need to fix it

Okay so not as many as I feared, but more than I thought...if that made any sort of sense. Hope to see y'all over at one of my other identities. I won't be closing this account because I do have friends that write on here and I'd like to be able to leave them reviews and such...but like I said I won't be posting here anymore.

I think that's everything, if you have any specific questions feel free to PM me.


End file.
